Teaching the Innocent Boy
by redvelvets
Summary: Tao frustasi karena ia tidak mengerti dengan cinta, ia bertanya pada sahabatnya, Baekhyun dan kedua orang tuanya tapi jawaban mereka tidak memuaskan. Ia juga tidak mengerti bagaimana orang melakukan sex. Semuanya terjawab saat Yifan datang. [KrisTao/ FanTao] Yaoi / SMUT / May contain graphic Sex not recommended for kids below 18! Pemilihan diksi yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD (?)


Title: Teaching the Innocent Boy

Pairing: KrisTao (Kris x Tao) / FanTao (Yifan x Tao)

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Disclaimer: only the story belong to me

**Warning: Yaoi / SMUT / May contain graphic Sex not recommended for kids below 18! Pemilihan diksi yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD (?) **

Namanya Huang ZiTao atau biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Tao. Banyak orang juga sering menyebutnya dengan sebutan panda karena matanya yang memang mirip dengan panda, dan ia juga berasal dari Cina. Ia pindah dari Qingdao ke Seoul saat ia berumur 3 tahun. Ia tergolong namja yang populer dan cantik dikalangan kampus meskipun ia seorang lelaki. Perawakannya tinggi, dan kurus. Ia memiliki hobby wushu, sehingga tubuhnya terlihat berisi karena otot-otot latihannya. Ia selalu ramah dan baik pada semua orang, tapi jangan pernah membuatnya kesal atau tongkat wushunya yang akan berbicara. Tidak banyak orang tahu sifat asli si panda yang cengeng dan manja ini, karena ia hanya akan mengeluarkan sifat aslinya didepan orang terdekatnya saja.

Banyak pria-pria mendekatinya karena pesonanya yang menawan, tapi Tao bukanlah seseorang yang mudah didapat. Ia masih terlalu lugu dan polos hingga tidak tahu apa itu cinta padahal ia sudah berumur 21 tahun ini. Sehingga banyak orang frustasi sebelum ia sempat mendapatkan hatinya.

Baekhyun sahabatnya juga sudah mulai frustasi. Ia mencoba mengenalkan Tao pada beberapa pria yang ia anggap cocok dengan anak panda itu. Tapi, karena keluguan Tao, mereka semua langsung mundur karena mereka merasa Tao terlalu suci untuk dinodai. Jujur, Tao memang tidak mengerti pada saat mereka berkata "bermain" dan "tidur" karena yang ia tahu main hanyalah main dan tidur hanyalah tidur bukan dalam artian seksual seperti yang mereka maksud.

Tao kesal karena setiap orang berkata bahwa ia tidak mengerti apa-apa. Tao hanya tahu bahwa sex adalah hubungan badan yang dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri setelah menikah untuk membuat anak karena mereka mencintai satu sama lain. Tapi Tao memang tidak mengerti apa cinta dan bagaimana mereka yang saling mencintai melakukan sex. Tao pernah bertanya pada Baekhyun dan kedua orang tuanya tentang apa cinta itu.

"Cinta tidak dapat didefinisikan, hanya dapat dirasakan. Saat kau menemukan seseorang yang kau cintai, jantung mu berdetak kencang dan kau mungkin merasa tersipu sipu melihatnya. Kalau kau mencintai seseorang, kau merasa seperti kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya dan seperti ingin terus melihat dan berada disamping orang itu" - Baekhyun

"Cinta itu seperti hubungan papa dan mama, selalu melengkapi dan selalu menyayangi dan melengkapi satu sama lain. Kau akan tahu kalau kau jatuh cinta saat kau mulai merasakan seperti kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perutmu" - orang tua Tao

Tao mengusak kepalanya frustasi karena ia masih tidak mengerti, karena mereka memberi penjelasan yang berbeda-beda. Baekhyun sudah angkat tangan dengan hal ini, ia juga frustasi karena ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan padanya. Mereka berkata bahwa saat waktunya sudah tiba, Tao akan mengerti dengan sendirinya.

Saat berbicara tentang sex, Baekhyun tidak mau mengambil pusing lagi dan menyuruh Tao untuk melihat video porno untuk mengetahuinya sendiri. Baekhyun mengirimkan beberapa website porno ke email pribadi sang panda. Pada saat membuka dan melihatnya pada sepuluh detik pertama, Tao bersumpah ia tidak pernah mau video porno lagi. Ia malu melihat orang lain telanjang dan seram dengan mendengar suara suara aneh yang ada di video itu. Tao sering bertanya pada baekhyun tentang apa itu cinta dan sex.

Tao tetap tidak menyerah. Ia ingin mengetahuinya karena ia ingin tahu rasanya mempunyai orang yang dicintai dan bagaimana rasanya cinta dan sex itu. Tao menutup matanya sejenak, berpikir siapa yang bisa membantunya. Ia mengambil handphone dan melihat seluruh isi kontaknya satu per satu hingga akhirnya seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Tao apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya seseorang yang baru masuk ke dalam kamarnya itu dengan bahasa ibunya.

"Yifan ge? Kenapa gege di sini?" Tao langsung terduduk di tengah ranjang king size miliknya dan melihat kearah pintu kamarnya.

Yifan adalah anak dari teman mama Tao, ia keturunan Cina dan Kanada. Ia lahir di Cina, besar di Kanada dan pada saat SMA ia pindah ke Seoul sendiri karena orang tuanya meminta Yifan untuk bersekolah di Korea. Yifan memiliki tinggi yang lebih tinggi dari Tao. Ia tampan dan perawakannya juga kurus. Banyak orang tergila-gila karena wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Kau lupa hari ini orang tuamu kembali ke Cina? Mereka memintaku untuk menjaga mu lagi sampai mereka pulang" Jawab Yifan yang bersender santai di depan pintu kamar Tao.

"Haiz… aku sudah besar, aku tidak perlu lagi dijaga" Jawab Tao kesal.

"Ya, katakan itu pada mereka saat kau sudah berani tidur tanpa lampu, dan tidak menangis karena mendengar mendengar suara-suara aneh diluar kamar dan berkata ada hantu" Jackpot! Yifan benar. Tao memang suka paranoid sendiri jika ditinggal dirumah sendirian saat malam hari semejak ia menonton film horror dibioskop bersama Baekhyun.

Tao melihat Yifan sejenak dari atas hingga bawah. Yifan memang tampan seperti seorang pangeran yang keluar dari komik, perawakan tinggi dan ia juga pintar dalam pelajaran. Yifan hanya berbeda 3 tahun dari Tao dan sekarang ia berada di semester terakhir program S2 di universitas yang sama dengan Tao.

"Hmm? ada apa?" Tanya Yifan membuyarkan lamunan Tao.

Saat itu, Tao merasa aneh. Jantungan nya bedegup kencang, dan pipinya merah.

"Tao? kau tidak apa-apa? pipimu merah, apa kau demam?" Yifan berjalan mendekat dan naik keatas kasur Tao. Meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Tao.

"Kau tidak demam, tapi kenapa pipimu merah?"

Tao merasa jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang, dan ia merasakan sensasi aneh didalam perutnya. Bodohnya ia tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta.

"A.. aku tidak apa-apa" Jawab Tao dengan sedikit terbata. Ia menepis tangan Yifan dan mengalihkan wajahnya yang merah.

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa aku dikamar tamu"

"Ge! Tunggu" Tao menahan tangan kiri Yifan. Menahan sang pemuda tampan agar tidak keluar dari kamarnya dulu.

"Ada apa? Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak apa-apa?" cetus Yifan.

Tapi Tao diam, ia tidak tahu harus mulai bicara dari mana. Yifan menghela nafas pendek dan kemudian duduk bersilang sebelah kaki di sebelah Tao.

"Baiklah, gege siap mendengarkan ceritamu"

"hmm.. a.. apa gege pernah melakukan sex sebelumnya?" Tanya Tao malu-malu. Meskipun ia mengenal Yifan sejak lama dan mereka memiliki hubungan dekat, ia masih sering merasa canggung pada pemuda campuran itu.

"Apa?" Yifan terkejut dengan pertanyaan Tao.

"Apa gege pernah melakukan sex dengan seseorang sebelumnya?" Tanya Tao lagi sedikit keras.

"Bukan maksud gege, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti ini?"

Tao menjelaskan semuanya pada Yifan, dan Yifan tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kenapa gege ketawa" Ujar tao dengan kesal.

"Kau memang benar-benar polos, kau sudah 21 tahun dan kau masih belum mengerti sex? Ya ampun. Tidak ku sangka" Ejek Yifan.

Tao menggembungkan pipinya dan meninju lengan Yifan karena kesal. Yifan langsung meringis kesakitan karena pukulan Tao yang cukup kuat.

"Gege sendiri tidak pernah melakukannya, kenapa gege malah menertawakan aku"

"Setidaknya gege tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya, tidak seperti kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa" Bela Yifan.

"Gege tahu bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Tao

"Setiap lelaki pasti tahu caranya Tao" Yifan menjawab dengan ringan.

"Lalu gege berpikir aku bukan laki-laki karena aku tidak tahu?" Tao kembali kesal

"Kau terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang laki-laki, jadi gege maklum jika kau tidak mengerti" Tao kembali mendengus kesal.

"Kalau gege tahu bagaimana caranya, ajari aku. Aku ingin tahu apa itu cinta dan sex. Aku mohon. Aku tidak mau dianggap bodoh lagi oleh mereka" Tao memberikan tatapan memohon pada Yifan.

Yifan bingung, jujur saja ia mencintai anak yang ada di depan matanya ini sejak lama. Yifan berpikir bahwa ia akan menyatakan cintanya pada Tao saat ia sudah lulus nanti. Yifan sebenarnya senang saat Tao bercerita tentang bagaimana lugu dan polos dirinya akan cinta dan sex karena ia merasa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengambil hati sang panda.

"Ge.. gege jangan menatap Tao seperti itu, dari tadi jantung tao sudah berdegup kencang karena tatapan gege. Kalau gege terus seperti itu, jantungku semakin berdetak kencang" Ujar Tao yang kembali membuang pandanganya kearah lain. Ia tidak sadar bahwa pipinya kembali merah sekarang.

Yifan menggenggam tangan kanan Tao. Ia mengangkat dan meletakkan telapak tangan Tao pada dada sebelah kirinya. Tao merasakan detakan jantung Yifan yang juga berdegup kencang seperti dirinya. Seketika itu juga Tao teringat dengan perkataan Baekhyun yang mengatakan bahwa saat jatuh cinta jantung akan bedegup kencang dan mulai merasa tersipu sipu. Apakah ini artinya Tao jatuh cinta pada Yifan? dan Yifan juga mencintainya?

"Ge.. gege…apa ini… cinta?" Tanya Tao pelan

"Ya... Ini cinta.." Yifan menengkup pipi kanan Tao dan mengusap bibir bawah merah tao dengan jempolnya.

"Gege mencintaimu sejak pertama gege bertemu denganmu. Cinta pada pandangan pertama" Yifan mengungkapkan segalanya. Tao menggenggam tangan Yifan yang ada di pipinya dan membawanya turun pada dada kiri Tao, memintanya merasakan detakan jantung miliknya.

"Aku selalu merasa seperti ini dan kadang malu setiap melihat wajah gege. Apa ini artinya aku mencintai gege juga?" tanya Tao.

"Ya baby panda, kita berdua jatuh cinta satu sama lain" Yifan sekarang tersenyum puas. Ia tidak perlu lagi khawatir lagi akan perasaan nya karena Tao secara tidak langsung sudah menerimanya.

"Kalau begitu.. apa… apa kita boleh melakukannya?" Tanya Tao malu-malu.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya?" Tao mengangguk cepat.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa melakukan sex itu sakit bagi seseorang yang baru pertama kali?" Tanya Yifan lagi.

"Baekhyun pernah mengatakannya padaku.. Tapi... asal aku melakukannya dengan gege.. aku rasa aku sakit sedikit tidak apa-apa" Yifan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya semalam. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang baik untuknya. Tao menyatakan cinta kepadanya, dan ia mempercayai Yifan untuk melakukan sex pertama denganya.

"Gege akan mengajarimu baby, dengan senang hati" Seringai Yifan.

Yifan kembali menengkup wajah Tao dengan sebelah tangan dan membawanya menghadap kearahnya membuat mata keduanya menatap satu sama lain.

"Ikuti apa yang gege katakan padamu, baby" Yifan menutup matanya, ia mencium bibir kucing merah ranum milik Tao. Tao terkejut, ini ciuman pertamanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia hanya diam saat Yifan menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Tutup matamu dan bukalah mulutmu sedikit. Ikuti apa yang gege lakukan" Tao melakukan apa yang dikatakan. Tao terkejut saat Yifan menggigit lebut bibir bawahnya, dan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulutnya. Lidah Yifan mengangkat-angkat lidah Tao untuk bergerak bersama. Teringat dengan kata-kata Yifan, Tao membalas Yifan dan kedua lidah mulai beradu. Tao kembali merasakan sesuatu diperutnya, ia mengerti maksud kupu-kupu terbang diperutnya. Yifan mendorong tubuh Tao hingga akhirnya sang panda terbaring di atas kasur dan Yifan mengurung tubuh Tao di antara kaki dan tangannya.

Suara lenguhan halus keluar dari mulut Tao, tanda ia menikmati ciuman mereka. Air liur nampang mengalir dari sudut bibir Tao, ciuman mereka beradu cukup lama. Tao mendorong pelan tubuh Yifan saat ia mulai kehabisan nafas.

Tali air liur yang cukup panjang tampak saat mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Yifan menatap wajah Tao yang sedang tersengal-sengan mencoba untuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin kedalam paru-parunya. Yifan menjilat bibir bawahnya, melihat pemandangan yang "lezat" untuk "disantap".

"Sekarang rileks dan nikmati apa yang gege lakukan, baby" bisik Yifan ditelinga Tao. Tao bergidik geli karena telinga dan leher adalah bagian sensitifnya.

Yifan menggigit pelan dada Tao sambil menjilat-jilat puting kanan Tao yang masih tertutup oleh baju. Tangan kanan Yifan pelahan mulai masuk kedalamnya, ia meraba perut Tao yang terdapat sedikit abs dan pelahan naik menuju puting kiri Tao, mengusap-usap, dan menggunting puting Tao dengan jarinya, hingga ujung itu menonjol keluar. Tao sesekali mendesah merasakan perasaan aneh didalamnya dan rasa geli karena ulah sang gege. Yifan perlahan melepaskan kaos yang melekat pada tubuh tao dan melemparnya sembarang.

Yifan mulai menyerang dari bagian sensitif Tao, bagian leher. Tao bergeliat kuat saat Yifan menjilat batang leher yang putih itu, ia merasa geli. Tapi Yifan menindihi tubuh Tao agar tidak bergerak dan menlanjutkan aksinya meskipun Tao berteriak dan mengerang geli. Yifan menghisap dan menggigit batang leher Tao yang lembut itu, meninggalkan beberapa bercak merah di sana. Puas dengan leher, ia melanjutkan aksinya pada dada Tao. Yifan menjilat puting memerah Tao dan sesekali menarik-narik dengan ujung giginya dan memainkan sebelahnya dengan mengguntingi dan menarik-narik dengan jarinya.

"Yi...ahh… Yifan ge…" Erang Tao sambil mengusak rambut Yifan yang masih asik memainkan dada Tao, dan ia cukup senang mendengar Tao mengerang memanggil namanya.

Yifan memberikan beberapa ciuman cepat di bagian perut Tao sebelum akhirnya ia menuju pada semi "hidangan pertama" nya. Yifan memijat pelan milik Tao yang masih tertutup oleh celana pendek. Dengan perlahan, Yifan menarik turun celana Tao. Tao langsung menahan tangan Yifan sebelum ia menurunkannya lebih jauh.

"ada apa panda?" Yifan tahu, Tao sebenarnya malu.

"A..aku malu…. " tepat seperti yang ia duga. Yifan mengecup lembut punggung tangan Tao.

"Kalau kau tidak melepaskan tanganmu bagaimana cara gege untuk mengajarimu baby?" mendengar itu Tao langsung melepaskan tanganya dan membiarkan Yifan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Yifan menurunkan celana Tao dalam sekali tarik, hingga "adik kecil" milik Tao langsung terkespose semuanya.

"Hmm… kau tidak menggunakan celana dalam mu? nakal sekali apa kau mencoba untuk mansturbasi jika gege tidak datang tadi?"

"Apa itu mansturbasi ge?" Tanya Tao polos, mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tonggak menahan bobot tubuhnya.

Yifan ingin menampar dirinya sendiri sekarang. Ia lupa bahwa Tao terlalu lugu dengan hubungan seksual, tentu saja ia tidak mengerti. Tapi, mendengar itu Yifan mendapat ide yang bagus.

"Mansturbasi adalah saat dimana kau memainkan milikmu sendiri hingga cairan sperma keluar dari penismu untuk memuaskan hasrat sex dirimu sendiri" Jelas Yifan.

"Aku bisa memainkannya? Bagaimana caranya?" Ini pertanyaan yang Yifan tunggu. Ia menyeringai gembira dan melihat kearah sang panda. Yifan mengarahkan tangan kiri Tao pada penisnya sendiri.

"Genggam penismu seperti ini, dan coba kau kocok seperti ini" Yifan menuntun Tao menggerakkan penisnya sendiri.

"A..ahh.." Tao menutup matanya dan mengerang pelan saat merasakan sensasi aneh yang baru pertama ia rasakan. Yifan melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan Tao melanjutkanya sendiri.

"Ah… hhhmmppphh…. " Erangan Tao terdengar semakin kuat dan nafasnya mulai terdengar pendek. Ia mempercepat gerakan tangannya karena merasa nyaman.

Tao seperti ingin buang kecil, tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti. Ia terus mengocok kuat dan berteriak kuat saat cairan sperma keluar deras dari penisnya. Tubuhnya masih dalam posisi yang sama, dengan sebelah tangan menjadi tonggak mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Ia melihat cairan spermanya mengenai seprai kasurnya.

Melihat itu, Yifan langsung mengambil mengulum penis Tao dan menghisap seluruh cairan yang tersisa itu. Tanganya memijat buah kejantanan Tao membuat sang panda kembali mengeluarkan suara desahan pelan.

"Ge... gege apa.. yang uurghhh... ahh..." Tao kembali tegang karena lidah dan Yifan yang telaten. Yifan sengaja memainkan Tao dengan gerakan pelan, ia ingin menggoda sang panda dan tentu saja menikmatinya dengan pelan.

Tao frustasi karena Yifan bergerak sangat lambat. Tao beberapa kali menggerakkan pinggangnya, agar penisnya masuk lebih dalam ke gua hangat Yifan. Tapi Yifan menahan gerakannya dengan kedua tangannya yang lebar dan itu membuat Tao menggeram frustasi. Tangan Tao mengusak dan beberapa kali menarik-narik rambut Yifan karena kenikmatan yang diberikan Yifan.

"Gege, hmmppp lebih cepat.. kumohon..." Tapi Yifan tidak menghiraukannya. Ia malah memainkan ujung lubang penis Tao dengan ujung tangannya, mengusap-usapnya hingga mengeluarkan pre-cum.

Yifan menggenggam penis Tao dengan tangan lebar dan hangatnya, mengocok nya dengan cepat seperti yang diinginkan oleh sang panda. Tao semakin medesah keras. Perasaan nyaman bercampur geli memenuhi dirinya, ia sudah berada diujung saat Yifan menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kenapa bergenti ge, apa Tao melakukan kesalahan?" Tao terlihat panik.

"Tidak baby, sex adalah hubungan badan antara dua orang, bukan hanya memuaskan diri satu orang" jelas Yifan.

Yifan turun dari kasur dan mulai melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja hitam miliknya. Mulut Tao terbuka sedikit, terkagum dengan tubuh kurus Yifan yang tapi juga memiliki sedikit otot yang lebih kekar daripada dirinya.

"Kenapa? Kau suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?" Goda Yifan yang sudah telanjang dada sekarang.

Tao yang tertangkap basah, langsung menyembunyikan wajah nya yang memerah dengan membuang muka kearah lain.

"Tao, kemarilah. Coba kau mendekat" panggil Yifan.

Tao merangkak seperti kucing yang dipanggil oleh majikannya dan duduk bersimpuh dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar kebelakang di dekat Yifan. Pemandangan yang erotis begitu menurut Yifan.

"Tao, kau ingin mencoba melakukannya pada gege? Tao gege sudah mengajarinya padamu, sekarang giliranmu. Apa kau mau?"

Dengan malu-malu Tao menganggukan kepalanya.

"Coba buka celanaku Tao"

"Eh?" Wajah Tao semakin merah.

"Coba buka dan turunkan celanaku seperti yang tadi aku lakukan, bisakah kau melakukannya?"

Dengan malu malu Tao menyondongkan tubuhnya sedikit, membuka ikat pinggang celana Yifan, dan menurun kan resletingnya. Celana itu langsung terjatuh kelantai dengan sendirinya setelah Tao melepaskan semuanya dan ia melihat sesuatu yang menonjol tapi masih terselimuti oleh celana dalam Yifan.

"Lanjutkan baby, keluarkan milikku" Yifan meyakinkan Tao.

Dengan perlahan dan takut-takut Tao menurunkan pelan celana dalam Yifan dan menampakkan penis panjang dan besar milik Yifan yang masih layu tapi sedikit mengeras.

Celana dalam Yifan jatuh menyusul celana panjangnya, dan Tao terlena melihat benda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Be..besar..." komentar Tao tanpa sadar.

"Benarkah? Ia akan lebih membesar saat kau memainkannya. Coba kau gerakkan milik gege baby, seperti saat kau mansturbasi tadi. Gege akan mengajarimu"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Tao mulai mengocok penis panjang Yifan. Ia meruntuki dirinya karena milik Yifan lebih besar dan panjang daripada miliknya.

"Tao coba masukkan kedalam mulutmu"

Tao menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, dan pelahan memasukkan milik Yifan kedalam gua hangatnya dan melakukan seperti apa yang Yifan lakukan padanya tadi. Tao mengeluar masukkan penis panjang Yifan dengan ritme yang sama dengan gerakan tanganya. Yifan menggeram kecil, merasakan betapa hangatnya milik lubang mulut Tao.

"Mainkan dengan ujung lidahmu jangan hanya dikeluar masukan dan jilat saja. Gunakan ujung-ujung gigimu untuk membuatnya semakin tegang tapi jangan kau gigit. Kalau kau tidak mau mengocoknya, kau coba untuk meminjat bagian testis" Titah Yifan pada pemuda bermata panda yang sedang mengulum penis besar dan panjang miliknya dibawah sana.

Tao melakukan apa yang dikatakan Yifan padanya dengan pelan. Lidah Tao memainkan lubang kecil penis Yifan berkali-kali sebelum memasukkan lagi semuanya kedalam mulut sambil mengocok dengan tangan kanannya.

Yifan mulai merasakan miliknya mulai bangun dan membesar, tapi masih belum mencapai tahan dimana ia sepenuhnya bangun dan tegang. Tao masih terus berusaha dibawah sana, ia masih canggung karena ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal ini.

Yifan menggerakkan pelan pinggangnya masukkannya lebih dalam kedalam gua hangat Tao. Tao terkejut karena ujung milik Yifan mengenai ujung mulut belakangnya dan langsung membuatnya tersedak.

Tao langsung megeluarkan penis Yifan dari mulutnya dan terbatuk dengan keras berulang kali.

"Tao! Maafkan gege, gege tidak bermaksud membuatmu sampai tersedak"

"Milik.. uhuk gege.. uhuk... .. panjang..uhuk.. mulut Tao pendek... uhuk" Tao kembali terbatuk nyaring.

Yifan melihat sebotol air disamping kasur Tao. Ia menuangkan air itu kedalam gelas dan memberikannya pada sang panda.

Tao meminum pelan air itu dan menghabiskannya. Ia sudah tidak lagi batuk, tapi pangkal tenggorokannya terasa nyeri sekarang.

"Apa kau masih mau melanjutkannya?" Tanya Yifan.

"Aku mau.. tapi.. aku tidak mau gege masuk kedalam mulutku dulu.. rahang dan pipiku keram dan ujung gege membuat pangkal tenggorokanku nyeri" jelas Tao.

"Baiklah... kau nikmati saja apa yang gege lakukan baby" Yifan mengecup cepat bibir Tao.

Ia membawa Tao kembali ketengah ranjang, ia mengambil bantal dan membaringkan kepala sang panda diatas bantal empuk itu.

Yifan kembali mengajak Tao untuk berciuman panas. Kedua lidah saling beradu mencoba mendominasi. Yifan menggesekkan penisnya pada milik Tao dan membuat sang panda mengerang dalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan lebar Yifan mengocok keduanya sekaligus sehingga keduanya semakin tegang. Tao melepaskan ciuman panas dan basah mereka, ia lebih memilih mengerang merasakan perbuatan Yifan daripada kehabisan nafas karena ulah lidah Yifan. Yifan tidak berhenti menciumnya, ia masih menggigit pelan bibir bawah Tao hingga bibir itu kembali membengkak dan merah.

Yifan mengulang semua aksinya dari awal, ia kembali menjilati leher Tao hingga membuat sang empu berteriak. Ia menghisap kuat dan dengan pelan menggigiti leher putih mulus itu hingga tanda kissmark semakin bertambah disana.

Aksi Yifan turun pada dada dan perut Tao. Sambil memainkan puting dada Tao ia meninggalkan beberapa jejak kissmarknya disana. Menandakan bahwa semua bagian tubuh Tao adalah miliknya sekarang.

""Hidangan utama" sudah didepan mata. Yifan meminta Tao untuk menjilati kedua jari Yifan yang ada didepan mulutnya. Menjadi penurut, Tao menggengam tangan Yifan dan mulai memasukkan kedua jari itu kedalam mulutnya. Ia menjilat nya cepat seperti anak kecil yang sedang memakan eskrim.

Merasa sudah cukup basah, Yifan menarik keluar jarinya dari mulut Tao. Ia berkata pada Tao bahwa ia akan memulai bagian inti dari sex sekarang.

Yifan membuka lebar kaki Tao dan memposisikan tubuhnya diantara kangkangan kaki Tao. Ia memainkan lidahnya pada lubang Tao melumurinya dengan air liurnya. Sesekali ia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam lubang kecil itu. Tao sudah meminta Yifan untuk berhenti karena itu kotor, tapi Yifan malah cuek dan semakin menjadi -jadi.

Yifan membawa masuk jari tengahnya kedalam Tao mulai mengeluar masukkan nya beberapa kali untuk membuat Tao beradaptasi dengan kegiatan ini. Medengar tidak ada reaksi dari Tao ia memasukkan jari kedua masuk kedalam.

"Ge..gege sakit.." Tao mencengkram seprai kasurnya saat merasakan perih pada lubangnya. Yifan masih sibuk membuka dilubang Tao mempersiapkan jalan masuk penis besarnya nanti.

Yifan meminta Tao untuk menahan sakitnya sedikit lagi karena ia memasukkan satu jari lagi ke lubang Tao. Tao merasa perih, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat untuk menahan rasa sakit.

Merasa sudah cukup renggang, Yifan mengeluarkan jarinya, ia bergerak keatas melihat keadaan Tao. Matanya terbuka setengah dan nafasnya tersengal. Keringat tampak membasahi tubuhnya sehingga semakin terlihat sexy. Bibir Tao tampak semakin bengkak karena gigitannya sendiri.

"Gege akan melakukannya, kau siap?" Tao hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia lelah, tapi ia ingin menyelesaikan sampai akhir.

Yifan mencium lembur bibir Tao. Tidak ada lidah yang bergulat, hanya ciuman dan gerakan kecil dari bibirnya. Yifan memposisikan miliknya didepan lubang Tao.

"Ini akan sakit, kalau kau tidak tahan, beritahu aku, aku akan berhenti"

"Tidak, jangan berhenti. Tetap lanjutkan meskipun aku merasa kesakitan. Lagipula itu hanya awalnya saja bukan? Baekhyun bilang bahwa sakit itu hanya pada saat awal"

"Baiklah, kalau kau bersikeras" Yifan mengecup kening Tao.

Yifan merasa tubuh Tao kembali gemetar. Sang panda memang takut, tapi Yifan tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa berhenti sekarang.

Dalam sekali dorong, Yifan memasukkan miliknya sedalam mungkin. Membuat seluruh lubang itu terisi penuh oleh penis panjang dan besar miliknya. Ia menggeram kecil, meskipun ia telah merenggangkan lubang Tao, lubang itu masih sempit dan hangat. Membuat miliknya terjepit diantara dinding lubang Tao.

"Arghh.. ahhh... aahhh..." Tao berteriak kuat. Tubuhnya serasa robek menjadi dua. Air mata keluar dari kedua ujung matanya. Yifan menenangkan Tao dengan berkata tidak apa-apa, karena hanya akan sakit sebentar dan memberikan kecupan berkali kali pada kelopak mata dan wajah Tao.

Merasa Tao sudah tenang, Yifan mulai bergerak pelan. Ia tidak mau menyakiti sang panda, tapi bergerak pelan menyiksanya karena ia ingin merasakan lebih.

"Aaa... ahhh.. ge...aahh" semakin Tao mengerang keras, semakin cepat Yifan bergerak.

Tao merasa seperti terbang. Yang dilakukan Yifan memang sakit, tapi ia merasa nyaman. Saat itu ia baru mengerti tentang kenikmatan sex yang sering ia dengar dari Baekhyun.

Yifan mengangkat tubuh Tao dan mendudukan Tao diatas tubuhnya. Kedua kaki dan tangan Tao langsung terlingkar di pinggang dan leher Yifan. Tautan bawah mereka tidak pernah lepas, Yifan melakukannya agar ia bisa bergerak dan menusuk lebih dalam.

"Ge..ahh.. di..uphmmmm..sa...sana.. ahhh" ucap Tao saat Yifan berhasil menemukan titik nikmat Tao. Tangan kanan Yifan masuk diatara perut mereka dan mengocok cepat penis Tao. Tangan kirinya meremas-remas bokong empuk Tao sambil sesekali memukulnya karena gemas. Silatan lidah saat mulut mereka bertemu juga tidak bisa dielakkan. Tao semakin mengerang kuat karena merasakan kenikmatan yang sekaligus. Ia ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun mengikuti irama Yifan. Ia benar-benar merasa terbang sekarang.

Tao terus mengerang sambil memanggil nama Yifan berulang kali.

"Ge.. aku.. ahhh.. kelu...ahh..." Tao tidak dapat berucap lagi. Ia sudah berada pada pengujungnya.

"Bersama baby, bersama" ujar Yifan. Erangan dan gerakan Tao semakin menjadi dan Yifan mulai menusuk dan mengocok dengan dalam dan keras.

Keduanya keluar dengan menyerukan nama masing-masing saat mereka keluar. Cairan Tao terciprat diantara perut mereka. Tao merasa perutnya kembung dan lubangnya penuh karena cairan Yifan. Ia dapat merasakan lubangnya basah karena tidak dapat menampung seluruh cairan Yifan. Nafas keduanya terdengar pendek dan cepat. Keduanya tampak seperti berebut oksigen untuk masuk kedalam paru-paru mereka.

Tao benar-benar lelah, pandanganya mulai memburam. Perlahan tubuhnya mulai jatuh ke samping bersamaan dengan matanya yang semakin tertutup.

"Tao!" Seru Yifan terkejut melihat tubuh sang kekasih jatuh lemas. Dengan cepat ia menahan tubuh Tao sebelum sang kekasih jatuh terbanting diatas kasur. Yifan merasa lega saat mendengar dengkuran halus yang keluar dari mulut Tao.

"Keliatannya aku terlalu berlebihan padanya" ujar Yifan dalam hati. Ia membaringkan tubuh sambil terus memeluk tubuh Tao. Yifan menarik selimut yang ada didekatnya dan membungkus tubuh mereka. Yifan menarik Tao lebih dekat kearahnya sehingga wajah Tao terbenam di dadanya dan kedua tangan Yifan mengurung tubuh Tao dalam pelukannya.

"Selamat tidur baby panda" Yifan mengecup puncak kepala Tao sebelum akhirnya menyusul sang panda kedalam alam mimpi.

Besoknya.

Baekhyun terkejut melihat Tao yang datang dengan pincang dan wajahnya tampak seperti kesakitan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, panda?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Tao tidak menjawab, ia langsung melingkarkan lengan kanannya pada leher Baekhyun. Meminta sang hyung yang lebih pendek daripadanya itu untuk memapahnya berjalan.

Sambil memapah Tao berjalan, Baekhyun sadar. Tidak biasanya Tao memakai jaket di hari cerah seperti ini. Tao duduk dengan pelan saat mereka sudah duduk di taman universitas. Tao masih tidak berkata apa-apa ia hanya mendesah kesakitan sambil memukul mukul pelan punggungnya.

Baekhyun menatap Tao dengan seksama. Ia tahu pasti terjadi sesuatu pada sahabatnya ini, tidak mungkin ia pincang dan menggunakan jaket pada hari cerah seperti ini. Tao merenggangkan lehernya kekanan dan kekiri, tampak seperti lelah karena telah bekerja keras. Saat itulah Baekhyun melihat bercak merah di leher Tao.

Baekhyun menarik kaos Tao dengan kuat hingga mengekspose setengah leher dan dada Tao kiri Tao. Mata Baekhyun terbuka semakin dan mulunya menganga. Ia melihat kissmark disana, banyak kissmark yang ia yakini masih baru dilihat dari warnanya.

"Tao? Kau melakukannya?! Siapa yang melakukanya dengamu?" Tanpa sadar Baekhyun berteriak karena terkejut.

"Shhhhh! Hyung! Pelankan suaramu!" Tao bersyukur karena tidak banyak orang berada disana tapi ia tetap saja malu.

"Maaf.. "ujar Baekhyun menutup mulutnya.

"Dengan siapa kau melakukannya? Apa kau diperkosa? Katakan padaku siapa yang memperkosamu dan aku akan menghajar mereka" Lanjut Baekhyun dengan nada marah.

Meski Baekhyun terlihat cantik dan imut dengan eyeliner dimatanya. Tapi jangan pernah bermacam-macam padanya karena sama seperti Tao ia juga menguasai hapkido hingga level tinggi.

"Aku tidak diperkosa baek, tapi bisa juga dikatakan seperti itu" Tao mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun disertai dengan apa yang terjadi padanya pagi ini. Sebenarnya sebelum pergi ke kampus, mereka melakukannya lagi karena Yifan tidak mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam Tao.

"Woah! Kau dan Yifan? Woah! Daebak! Ini berita besar Tao! Akhirnya kau berhasil menemukan cintamu dan kau melakukannya" Tao merasa mata Baekhyun tampak berbinar-binar seperti seorang ibu yang senang karena anaknya menjadi juara kelas.

"Ahh, akhirnya baby pandaku menemukan seseorang yang bisa mendampingi dirinya, ia tidak menjadi calon perjaka tua" ujar Baekhyun lega.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu!" Ujar Tao kesal.

"Tapi Tao, yang kau dapatkan adalah seorang Wu Yifan! Banyak orang tergila-gila padanya dan sekarang? Seorang anak panda cina berhasil mendapatkan hati seorang Wu Yifan"

"Ia naga mesum baek!" Mata Baekhyun terbelalak "Tao..." Baekhyun memanggil nama Tao tapi sang pemilik nama masih terus bercerita tanpa henti.

"Aku masih lelah dan sakit karena perbuatannya tadi malam" Baekhyun membuka mulutnya "Tao..." panggil Baekhyun lagi

"Dan tadi pagi ia kembali menyerangku karena ia tidak mengeluarkan miliknya yang terkutuk itu"

"Huang Zitao!" Baekhyun menyerukan nama Tao agar sang panda itu sadar.

"Haizz! Aku sedang bercerita kenapa kau memotongnya?" Ungkap Tao kesal.

"Kau mau protes apa lagi baby?" Tao membeku ditempat. Baekhyun facepalm ditempat. Ia sudah mencoba memperingatkan Tao, tapi panda jejadian itu tidak mendengarkannya.

"Yi...yifan ge..." Tao menoleh kebelakang pelan, disana ia mendapati Yifan yang berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangan didada.

"Tao, a..aku pergi dulu.. aku lupa tadi Kim saem memanggilku karena tugasku bermasalah, bye bye"

"Hyung! Tunggu!" Belum sempat Tao mencoba kabur mengikuti Baekhyun, Yifan menahan lengannya dengan kuat.

"_Maafkan aku baby panda, tapi ku doakan kau selamat_" batin Baekhyun.

"Kita masih ada urusan yang belum selesai baby" Seringai Yifan.

"_Oh Tuhan matilah aku_" Sekarang ia mulai berkeringat dingin.

✦✧**Fin**✦✧

**Author note: **

Hallo! /lambai-lambai tangan/ /nangis bahagia/

saya tidak menyangka cerita HunTao saya mendapat repospond ang cukup bagus ;www; (benernya ada yang terlihat aneh tapi saya anggap saya itu positif)

saya pikir saya tidak akan bisa mendapat review apa-apa karena saya menulisnya cepat-cepat dan asal main post saja sampai pas saya baca lagi banyak kata-kata yang salah /facepalm/

nanti saya edit ; ;

Sebagai rasa terima kasih ~~ Tada! saya persembahkan cerita KrisTao saya pada kalian semua :3

saya merasa cerita ini masih fail tapi the more you practice the more better you be I guess.

karena itu saya mohon reviewnya, karena review membangun saya untuk terus menulis.

Oh ya~ sebenarnya cerita Sugar Daddy milik saya itu chaptered berbentuk oneshoot. Saya sengaja menulisnya dalam bentuk oneshoot agar reader tidak penasaran. Untuk Sugar Daddy saya akan membuat sebanyak total 4 chapter (sudah termasuk yang saya post) sekarang saya sedang dalam proses menulis chapter 3, kalau chapter 4 sudah selesai sampai setengah saya akan mempost chapter 2 karena chapter 3 adalah where the drama start hehehe. Review untuk sugar daddy akan saya balas saat saya mempost chapter 2 ^^.

p.s: I am a pervy fangirl jadi maafkan saya karena menulis terlalu banyak smut ._.

p.s.s: maafkan karena author note saya terlalu panjang /slapped/


End file.
